halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tombstone
Tombstone is a remake of Hang 'Em High from Halo: Combat Evolved. The map was designed by video game company Certain Affinity. Background Tombstone has several notable differences between itself and Hang 'Em High, including explosive Fusion Cores, the inclusion of background objects such as street lamps and soda machines, certain tweaks to account for Halo 2's jump height, and of course a major graphical and aesthetic overhaul. Gameplay Tombstone features a similar weapon set as Hang 'Em High. Tombstone spawning weapons are unique in two ways; 1.) It is the only map where the primary spawning weapon is the Battle Rifle, and 2.) It is the only map to have 2 starting weapons, the Battle Rifle and the SMG. The map features two Overshields, one in the canal at the bottom of the map, and the other across the map from the first, inside the control room. A Rocket Launcher lies in the canal, opposite the overshield. An Energy Sword spawns at the top of the map, and the only way to reach it is by running across a long bridge that is completely exposed to sniper fire from almost anywhere on the map. Despite its power, the sword often spends entire matches untouched simply because it is too risky to retrieve. The large crane in the middle of the map sports a Sniper Rifle on top of it, savvy players can get up there quickly, grab the sniper, and rush to one of the neighboring platforms and camp there. Also, very clever players will get the rifle AND the sword, making them even tougher. There are also far more Shotguns scattered across the map than there are in Hang 'Em High. Trivia *A picture of the original Hang 'Em High is in the control room. *The M6D Pistol (from Halo: Combat Evolved) can be seen through one of the fences. *A box with a picture of the M6D Pistol can be seen on a crate that's behind the right side of the fence that is stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map. *The destroyed New Mombassa can be seen in the distance. *Tombstone is the single only map in Halo 2 to have 8 territories, the games limit. This includes Sword spawn, blue base, red base, red bunker, blue bunker, center, command center and the section of blue base where a ramp with a large piece of sheet metal covering it is. *Even though this is the official remake of Hang em' High, many people will not call it as such because of some rather large differences. The main one being that the structure is on earth, but the original was on a Halo installation. The large ramp of the original, considered by many to be the 'centerpiece' of battle, was also shaved down and replaced almost entirely by an air lift. The lack of certain elements make it so that many won't accept it as a true remake. The same can be said about Desolation and its differences to Derelict. *Tombstone was added to Halo 2 in the Blastacular Pack. *Tombstone is exclusive to the Xbox version of Halo 2 which is backwards compatible on Xbox 360. Images Image:H2_Tombstone02sm.jpg|Tombstone Image:CTFTombstone.jpg|A CTF game on Tombstone. Image:Slayertombstone.PNG|A Slayer game on Tombstone. Sources Category:Halo 2 Category:Games